


Не видя твоего лица

by aarangr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-reciprocal feelings, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarangr/pseuds/aarangr
Summary: Он всегда видел во сне только спину. С причудливым узором из родинок, практически в точности повторяющим рисунок созвездия Орион. И никогда не мог понять почему.





	Не видя твоего лица

 

 

Он всег­да ви­дел во сне толь­ко спи­ну. И ни­ког­да не мог по­нять по­чему. Все с детс­тва зна­ли, что на две­над­ца­тиле­тие им прис­нится их ис­тинная па­ра. Она прис­ни­лась и Де­реку. Вот толь­ко он не ви­дел её ли­ца, сколь­ко ни про­сил по­вер­нуть­ся. Она бы­ла слов­но в дым­ке, и он всег­да — каж­дую ночь ви­дел толь­ко лишь спи­ну. С при­чуд­ли­вым узо­ром из ро­динок, прак­ти­чес­ки в точ­ности пов­то­ря­ющим ри­сунок соз­вездия Ори­он.  
  
На са­мом де­ле Де­рек хоть и не знал боль­ше лю­дей, ко­му бы не по­казы­вал­ся ли­цом их со­ул­мейт, всег­да был уве­рен, что точ­но уз­на­ет его. На­вер­ня­ка. Вряд ли на све­те су­щес­тву­ет хо­тя бы два че­лове­ка с та­ким не­обыч­ным ри­сун­ком из ро­динок на спи­не.  
  
А ещё он всег­да был уве­рен, что это бу­дет вза­им­но. Точ­но-точ­но. Ну по­тому что, как ещё ему уви­деть го­лую спи­ну де­вуш­ки? Ко­неч­но, влю­бить­ся, на­чать встре­чать­ся и толь­ко дой­дя до че­го-то боль­ше­го на­конец уви­деть «Ори­он» сво­ими гла­зами.  
  
По­это­му, ког­да он встре­тил Пей­дж, он ни се­кун­ды не сом­не­вал­ся — это  _она_.  
  
Она бы­ла та­кой чис­той, неж­ной и не­веро­ят­но пот­ря­са­ющей. Де­рек влю­бил­ся в неё в ту же се­кун­ду как уви­дел. Влю­бил­ся до дро­жи, без па­мяти, всем сво­им су­щес­твом.  
  
И ког­да она сог­ла­силась встре­чать­ся с ним, он был на седь­мом не­бе. Уве­рен­ный, что на­шёл ту са­мую — родс­твен­ную ду­шу, сво­его со­ул­мей­та, свою судь­бу. Да­же волк внут­ри не­го был с ним сог­ла­сен, ре­аги­руя на неё слиш­ком эмо­ци­ональ­но. Дав­но на­учив­шись сдер­жи­вать его, Де­рек иног­да не был уве­рен, что ря­дом с ней он спо­собен до кон­ца его кон­тро­лиро­вать.  
  
И хоть он и хо­тел пос­ко­рее уви­деть рос­сыпь ро­динок, он не то­ропил­ся. Сви­дания, по­целуи, ка­сания и жар­кие объ­ятия, но ни­ког­да ни­чего боль­ше. Де­рек был уве­рен, что у них ещё пол­но вре­мени. Что у них впе­реди вся жизнь. Вмес­те.  
  
А по­том она умер­ла.  
  
По его ви­не.  
  
Это  _он_  убил её. Хоть она уже и бы­ла поч­ти мер­тва.  
  
Мно­гим поз­же Де­рек осоз­нал, что так и не уви­дел её спи­ну. Но ему и не нуж­но бы­ло, что­бы  _знать_ , ведь его ду­ша умер­ла вмес­те с Пей­дж. И те­перь он ни­ког­да не бу­дет счас­тлив.  
  
И боль­нее все­го бы­ло от то­го, что он был об­ре­чён ви­деть лю­бимые ро­дин­ки каж­дую ночь. Это бы­ло как ока­зать­ся в аду при жиз­ни.  
  
А ещё че­рез год он по­терял свою семью. В страш­ном по­жаре, в за­пер­том под­ва­ле — они прос­то сго­рели за­живо. Ка­залось, буд­то са­ма судь­ба сме­ёт­ся над ним. Что она его прос­то за что-то не­нави­дит. Под­бра­сывая с каж­дым ра­зом всё боль­шие по­тери, буд­то про­веряя его на проч­ность. Де­лая став­ки, ка­кой из её жес­то­ких сюр­при­зов пос­та­вит в его жиз­ни точ­ку.  
  
Жизнь по­теря­ла свои крас­ки. Де­рек пе­рес­тал улы­бать­ся, пе­рес­тал вы­ходить в лю­ди. Он пе­рес­тал  _жить_. Но про­дол­жал су­щес­тво­вать, дер­жась толь­ко ра­ди мес­ти.  
  
В этом кош­ма­ре прош­ло семь лет. Дол­гих семь лет зат­ворни­чес­тва, бо­ли и оди­ночес­тва. Семь лет до мо­мен­та, как судь­ба ре­шила до­бить его, убив пос­ледне­го близ­ко­го че­лове­ка на этом све­те — его единс­твен­ную вы­жив­шую в том страш­ном по­жаре сес­тру.  
  
И Де­реку приш­лось вер­нуть­ся в Бей­кон Хиллс — мес­то, от­нявшее у не­го  _всё_  — что­бы най­ти пос­ланни­ка лич­но­го ада Де­река и убить его собс­твен­ны­ми ру­ками, ра­зор­вать гор­ло собс­твен­ны­ми зу­бами, умыв­шись его кровью, по­лучить хоть до­лю чувс­тва от­мще­ния.  
  
А по­том вдруг про­изош­ло неч­то со­вер­шенно стран­ное. И та­кое за­бытое. Он впер­вые за семь дол­гих лет что-то  _по­чувс­тво­вал_ …  
  
По­чу­ял на сво­ей тер­ри­тории чу­жаков, не за­думы­ва­ясь вы­шел к ним, буд­то ве­домый ин­стинктом, за­мер вдруг, как толь­ко уви­дел двух до смеш­но­го чуд­ных под­рос­тков.  
  
Один из них — че­рес­чур бол­тли­вый, смот­ревший на не­го ис­пу­ган­но и пот­ря­сён­но, буд­то на вось­мое чу­до све­та — не­понят­но по­чему вы­зывал ос­трое чувс­тво раз­дра­жения. Ин­стинкты прос­то во­пили, волк внут­ри бес­но­вал­ся, а Де­рек сто­ял и  _чувс­тво­вал_.  
  
Раз­дра­жение, злость, и по­калы­вание в паль­цах. Это бы­ло не­объ­яс­ни­мо и нас­толь­ко неп­ри­выч­но, что Де­рек ис­пу­гал­ся. Ки­нул пар­ням най­ден­ный не­пода­лёку ин­га­лятор и, не ска­зав да­же сло­ва, прос­то раз­вернул­ся и ушёл.  
  
— Де­рек! — Ус­лы­шал он го­лос Стай­лза, до­нося­щий­ся до не­го слов­но сквозь ва­ту, и вы­ныр­нул из собс­твен­ных мыс­лей. — Я зо­ву те­бя уже ми­нут де­сять. Ты где ви­та­ешь, вол­ча­ра? Го­ворю же, мы дол­жны… — Де­рек пос­мотрел на не­го сво­им фир­менным взгля­дом «зат­кнись, Стай­лз», и тот, прер­вавшись на по­лус­ло­ве, гнев­но вы­пучил гла­за и от­крыл рот, ста­новясь по­хожим на мар­тышку. «Мар­тышка и есть», — по­думал Хейл, про­дол­жая мол­ча смот­реть на Сти­лин­ски, от­че­го у то­го ста­ли крас­неть уши, а ли­цо пок­ры­лось не­ров­ны­ми пят­на­ми.  
  
Они бы­ли зна­комы уже око­ло го­да. И всё это вре­мя он бе­сил Де­река всем сво­им су­щес­твом. До­водил до тря­суч­ки, крас­ных глаз и вы­леза­ющих клы­ков. Де­рек прос­то не мог се­бя кон­тро­лиро­вать ря­дом с ним. Но его волк, как и его под­созна­ние, впер­вые в жиз­ни не бы­ли с ним со­лидар­ны.  
  
Волк тя­нул­ся к маль­чиш­ке, лас­тился, стре­мил­ся убе­речь и го­тов был пе­рег­ры­зать глот­ки всем, кто хо­тя бы пос­мотрит не так в его сто­рону.  
  
Под­созна­ние под­ки­дыва­ло стран­ные сны, слиш­ком яр­кие и ре­аль­ные, от ко­торых от­че­го-то ста­нови­лось не­лов­ко и слиш­ком жар­ко. И пос­ле них всег­да по­яв­ля­лось стран­ное чувс­тво эй­фо­рии.  
  
Де­рек был до­воль­но рас­кре­пощён и раз­носто­ронен в сек­се. Но в его снах они с этим, чёрт возь­ми, нес­носным, со­вер­шенно нес­клад­ным под­рос­тком, ча­ще все­го не за­ходи­ли даль­ше обо­юд­ных ласк. И от это­го боль­ше все­го по­ража­ла и нап­ря­гала ре­ак­ция на эти сны и ис­пы­тыва­емые при этом чувс­тва.  
  
Нет, Де­рек не был хан­жой или го­мофо­бом, он впол­не до­пус­кал мысль, что мо­жет ис­пы­тывать к пар­ню страсть, воз­можно да­же не­кую влюб­лённость, но… Но не к это­му же хо­дяче­му не­дора­зуме­нию.  
  
— …это бес­по­ко­ит, Ди­тон. Мо­жет, сто­ит его как-то про­верить? — Вновь выр­вал его из сво­их мыс­лей взвол­но­ван­ный го­лос Стай­лза, дер­жавше­го у уха те­лефон.  
  
— Се­бя схо­ди про­верь, — про­рычал Де­рек, свер­кнув крас­ны­ми гла­зами. — Луч­ше бы спро­сил, что они при­ду…  
  
— А я и спро­сил — ни­чего! Как и час на­зад, и два, и во­семь! — пе­ребил Стай­лз, гнев­но ус­та­вив­шись на не­го. — Они не мо­гут нас об­на­ружить из-за этих чёр­то­вых рун на сте­нах. И те­бе это прек­расно из­вес­тно, — на од­ном ды­хании вы­палил он и, пе­реве­дя дух, уже ти­ше, от­вернув­шись и ус­та­вив­шись в сте­ну, про­дол­жил: — А мне, меж тем, жизнь по­ка до­рога. Не хо­чет­ся быть за­пер­тым на­еди­не с со­шед­шим с ума обо­рот­нем.  
  
— Что, прос­ти? — елей­ным го­лосом про­гово­рил Де­рек.  
  
Сти­лин­ски, в свою оче­редь, со­вер­шенно не рас­те­ряв­шись и да­же без на­мёка на ис­пуг, скрес­тил ру­ки на гру­ди, су­зил гла­за и с гне­вом в го­лосе про­из­нёс:  
  
— А то! Ты уже ко­торый раз те­ря­ешь связь с ми­ром! Пя­лишь­ся в од­ну точ­ку, ни на что не ре­аги­руя и то и де­ло свер­кая гла­зами! Ос­та­лось толь­ко до кон­ца об­ра­тить­ся и заг­рызть ме­ня, ага.  
  
Де­рек дол­го смот­рел на не­го, по­том фыр­кнул и от­вернул­ся, кра­ем гла­за за­мечая не­доволь­ное вы­раже­ние ли­ца Стай­лза. От­ве­чать на вы­пад не хо­телось, и он прик­рыл гла­за, слов­но от­го­ражи­ва­ясь та­ким об­ра­зом. А спус­тя па­ру ми­нут сно­ва на­чал про­вали­вать­ся в вос­по­мина­ния.  
  
На са­мом де­ле встре­ча с этим пар­нем — Стай­лзом Сти­лин­ски — из­ме­нила и ещё кое-что. Де­рек пе­рес­тал ви­деть Пей­дж во сне. Его со­ул­мейт пе­рес­тал при­ходить к не­му. Вот так вот не­ожи­дан­но мес­то его па­ры за­нял то­щий дос­та­вучий под­росток, по­яв­ля­ющий­ся в его снах слиш­ком час­то, на­чиная с са­мой пер­вой встре­чи.  
  
Это бы­ло стран­но, по­нача­лу очень зли­ло и бе­сило, но по­том Де­рек по­нял, что да­же рад. По­тому что вмес­те с ис­чезно­вени­ем Пей­дж из снов на­чала ухо­дить и боль. Вмес­те со Стай­лзом в его жизнь на­чали воз­вра­щать­ся  _чувс­тва_.  
  
За этот год он об­рёл то, что, как ду­мал, по­терял нав­сегда. Семью, стаю, дру­зей. Его ок­ру­жали лю­ди, ра­ди ко­торых он го­тов был пой­ти на всё, и ко­торые ра­ди не­го то­же пой­дут на всё. И Де­рек вдруг по­нял, что он поч­ти  _счас­тлив_. Что с по­терей со­ул­мей­та жизнь не кон­ча­ет­ся, и что, воз­можно, сто­ит пос­мотреть на­конец на тех, кто ря­дом. Под­дать­ся на­конец то­му, на что на­мека­ло его под­созна­ние. То­му, о чём так рь­яно пы­тал­ся ска­зать его волк.  
  
— Слу­шай, вол­ча­ра, ме­ня это уже серь­ёз­но пу­га­ет. — Де­рек от­крыл гла­за и с тру­дом сфо­куси­ровал взгляд на ли­це пря­мо пе­ред со­бой, на­конец по­няв, что его тря­сут за пле­чи.  
  
— Ты зна­ком со сво­им со­ул­мей­том, Стай­лз? — про­гово­рил вдруг он, преж­де чем ус­пел по­думать.  
  
И яв­но шо­киро­вал пар­ня, по­тому что тот так и за­мер с от­кры­тым ртом. Гла­за его рас­ши­рились, и он за­вис в опас­ной бли­зос­ти от ли­ца Де­река.  
  
Ког­да мол­ча­ние уж слиш­ком за­тяну­лось, Де­рек, под­няв вверх бровь, пе­рес­про­сил:  
  
— Стай­лз?  
  
— Я… — тот опус­тил гла­за вниз и отс­тра­нил­ся, прис­ло­нив­шись вновь к сте­не нап­ро­тив и за­пус­тив ру­ку в от­росшие во­лосы. — А ты?  
  
— Мой дав­но умер, — про­бор­мо­тал Де­рек, то­же опус­кая взгляд в пол, ру­гая се­бя, что во­об­ще на­чал этот раз­го­вор.  
  
— Как… умер… — ти­хо про­бор­мо­тал Стай­лз. На его ли­це чи­талась стран­ная рас­те­рян­ность, гра­нича­щая с шо­ком. Буд­то Де­рек толь­ко что ска­зал что-то со­вер­шенно не­воз­можное, вро­де то­го, что Зем­ля ста­ла квад­ратной. И в то же вре­мя Де­рек буд­то ко­жей по­чувс­тво­вал все­пог­ло­ща­ющую тос­ку и боль, вол­на­ми ис­хо­дящую от пар­ня. Ощу­щения бы­ли нас­толь­ко яв­ные, что Де­рек с удив­ле­ни­ем ус­та­вил­ся на не­го.  
  
— Вот так. Уже очень дав­но, — ус­лы­шал он се­бя буд­то со сто­роны. По­том грус­тно ух­мыль­нул­ся и про­дол­жил: — Ты тог­да ещё о со­ул­мей­тах толь­ко книж­ки чи­тал.  
  
Стай­лз хму­рил­ся, но в его гла­зах чи­талось та­кое от­ча­яние, что Де­реку ка­залось, буд­то оно про­шива­ет его те­ло с ног до го­ловы и те­чёт по ве­нам пря­мо к са­мому сер­дцу.  
  
Это бы­ло… это бы­ло так, как не бы­ло ни с кем и ни­ког­да. И, на­вер­ное, сто­ило за­думать­ся о при­чине.  
  
— Зна­ком.  
  
— Что? — вновь уй­дя с го­ловой в свои мыс­ли и чу­жие чувс­тва, Де­рек вна­чале да­же не по­нял, о чём го­ворит Стай­лз.  
  
— Я знаю, кто мой со­ул­мейт, и я с ним зна­ком.  
  
Сер­дце стран­но коль­ну­ло, и Де­рек под­нял удив­лённый взгляд на пар­ня. Тот си­дел ссу­тулив­шись, отс­тра­нён­но смот­рел на ру­ну на по­лу и ко­вырял её паль­цем. Бы­ло ощу­щение, что он на­ходит­ся очень да­леко от­сю­да, плы­вя на вол­нах сво­их мыс­лей. В то вре­мя как Де­река смы­вало стран­ной смесью жгу­чей тос­ки и неж­ности.  
  
Ка­жет­ся, его связь бы­ла од­носто­рон­ней и со­ул­мейт не от­ве­чал ему вза­им­ностью.  
  
— Это Ли­дия? — спро­сил Де­рек, тут же при­кусив се­бе язык, сам прек­расно зная, как боль­но го­ворить о сво­ей ис­тинной па­ре, с ко­торой те­бе не суж­де­но быть вмес­те.  
  
Но Стай­лз вдруг кри­во ух­мыль­нул­ся и под­нял на не­го взгляд.  
  
— Не уга­дал, вол­ча­ра.  
  
По­ве­яло ще­мящей неж­ностью, и Де­рек удив­лённо вы­палил:  
  
— Серь­ёз­но?  
  
— Ну, она мне на са­мом де­ле нра­вит­ся. И я всё ещё на­де­юсь за­полу­чить её в жё­ны, — улыб­нулся Стай­лз, и Де­рек по­чувс­тво­вал ис­хо­дящие от не­го вол­ны теп­ло­ты и у­юта.  
  
Всё-та­ки бы­ло чер­тов­ски стран­но нас­толь­ко чувс­тво­вать все эмо­ции дру­гого че­лове­ка. Единс­твен­ной  _адек­ватной_  при­чиной Де­рек на­ходил толь­ко дей­ствие рун, в по­лови­не из ко­торых они так и не ра­зоб­ра­лись, хоть и про­сиде­ли тут уже поч­ти по­лови­ну су­ток.  
  
— С тво­им со­ул­мей­том всё нас­толь­ко без­на­дёж­но? — спро­сил Де­рек, сам се­бе удив­ля­ясь. С че­го вдруг ему ста­ло ин­те­рес­но знать, ко­го там лю­бит этот на­до­ед­ли­вый под­росток. Но от­че­го-то ин­те­рес­но бы­ло, и Де­рек с не­понят­ным нап­ря­жени­ем ус­та­вил­ся на Стай­лза, ожи­дая от­ве­та.  
  
— О да, ты… — Стай­лз рез­ко обор­вал се­бя, шо­киро­вано ус­та­вив­шись на Де­река и мгно­вен­но крас­нея. — О гос­по­ди… — вы­дох­нул он и под­ско­чил на но­ги. — Я… я хо­тел ска­зать… вот чёрт, я…  
  
Сти­лин­ски выг­ля­дел так, буд­то со­бирал­ся зап­ла­кать, а к Де­реку тут же при­лип­ло чувс­тво не­кон­тро­лиру­емой па­ники, и он то­же вско­чил на но­ги. Не хва­тало ещё, что­бы у пар­ня на­чалась па­ничес­кая ата­ка: в зам­кну­том по­меще­нии, без вра­чей и таб­ле­ток, с од­ним лишь Де­реком на­еди­не.  
  
— Стай­лз. — Ста­ра­ясь не де­лать рез­ких дви­жений, по­дошёл к не­му Де­рек. Тот от­вернул­ся и нер­вно мах­нул го­ловой, ис­то­чая кис­ло­ватый за­пах тре­воги и стра­ха. — Ус­по­кой­ся. — Де­рек сде­лал ещё один шаг и ос­то­рож­но по­ложил ру­ку ему на пле­чо. Стай­лз вздрог­нул и под­нял на не­го крас­ные гла­за.  
  
— Я… — Стай­лз су­дорож­но пы­тал­ся ды­шать, де­лая мно­го мел­ких пре­рывис­тых вдо­хов. По­том схва­тил Де­река за фут­болку и, су­мев на­конец сде­лать один глу­бокий вдох, прак­ти­чес­ки на од­ном ды­хании вы­палил: — Я не со­бирал­ся это­го го­ворить. Во­об­ще ни­чего. По­жалуй­ста, толь­ко не не­навидь ме­ня. Я не вы­несу это­го. По­жалуй­ста. Прос­то за­будь, хо­рошо? Тем бо­лее я прек­расно знаю, что мне с то­бой всё рав­но ни­чего не све­тит. Я же­нюсь, за­веду ку­чу де­тишек. И я, я по­нял… Гос­по­ди, я впер­вые с та­ким стал­ки­ва­юсь, но я по­нял… Ты… ты ме­ня не ви­дел, связь бы­ла толь­ко с мо­ей сто­роны, и ты ре­шил, что твой со­ул­мейт умер. Я по­нимаю. И ни на что не пре­тен­дую. Я то­же… Я прос­то… По­нима­ешь… Да как, чёрт возь­ми, в те­бя мож­но не влю­бить­ся? Я же не же­лез­ный… А ты весь та­кой хо­дячий секс, да ты прос­то… Ты же… — обор­вался он на по­лус­ло­ве, всхлип­нул и, уро­нив го­лову Де­реку на грудь, про­дол­жил: — Это пол­ный от­стой, чу­вак, я знаю… знаю, что для те­бя я не со­ул­мейт, знаю, я прос­то… — Он вдруг сно­ва за­тих, про­дол­жая нег­ромко всхли­пывать, пы­та­ясь вос­ста­новить ды­хание и ус­по­ко­ить­ся. Де­рек то­же сто­ял, слов­но гро­мом по­ражён­ный, с тру­дом пе­рева­ривая толь­ко что ус­лы­шан­ное и пы­та­ясь ра­зоб­рать­ся, что из ог­ромно­го клуб­ка чувств внут­ри не­го при­над­ле­жит ему са­мому, а что Стай­лзу.  
  
Но на са­мом де­ле боль­ше все­го его по­ража­ло то, что он был мак­си­мум удив­лён, но ни­как не зол или раз­дра­жён, и что теп­ло, раз­ли­ва­юще­еся сей­час по его ве­нам, эй­фо­рия, в ко­торой, буд­то в ог­ромном озе­ре, ку­пал­ся его внут­ренний волк, ка­зались та­кими род­ны­ми, слов­но…  
  
До­гад­ка, буд­то пу­ля, по­рази­ла соз­на­ние, и Де­рек, всё ещё на­ходясь в эмо­ци­ональ­ном шо­ке, мед­ленно по­тянул­ся к спи­не Стай­лза. Как толь­ко его паль­цы кос­ну­лись клет­ча­той ру­баш­ки, па­рень вздрог­нул и под­нял на не­го свои гла­за. Зрач­ки в них прак­ти­чес­ки пол­ностью за­топи­ли ра­дуж­ку, они блес­те­ли от на­вер­нувших­ся слёз, ста­новясь по­хожи­ми на взрыв свер­хно­вой, и Де­рек прос­то не мог от­вести взгля­да, смот­ря в них, буд­то за­гип­но­тизи­рован­ный, по­нимая, что то­нет в этом ому­те окон­ча­тель­но и бес­по­ворот­но.  
  
А Стай­лз вдруг по­тянул­ся к не­му, и Де­рек ощу­тил на гу­бах роб­кий, не­лов­кий по­целуй. Те­ло буд­то про­шил раз­ряд элек­три­чес­тва, не­сясь пря­мо к сер­дцу, и Де­рек по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя оч­нувшим­ся от кли­ничес­кой смер­ти, вер­нувшим­ся к жиз­ни бла­года­ря мяг­ким гу­бам Стай­лза, по­дей­ство­вав­ших как раз­ряд де­фиб­рилля­тора. В го­лове про­нес­лась од­на лишь мысль, что до это­го мо­мен­та его жизнь ни­ког­да и не бы­ла жизнью. А лишь дол­гой до­рогой к его  _нас­то­яще­му_  со­ул­мей­ту.  
  
По­ражён­ный в са­мое сер­дце он не ус­пел сра­зу от­ве­тить на по­целуй, и Стай­лз отс­тра­нил­ся. Рас­крас­невший­ся, сму­щён­ный и не­веро­ят­но  _свой_ , он смот­рел на не­го с ужа­сом и рас­те­рян­ностью в гла­зах, ку­сая ниж­нюю гу­бу.  
  
— Я… — хрип­ло вы­давил из се­бя Стай­лз, но Де­рек не дал ему ска­зать боль­ше ни сло­ва, об­хва­тив ла­доня­ми его го­лову и, не мед­ля боль­ше ни се­кун­ды, вжал­ся в ис­ку­сан­ные гу­бы жад­ным по­целу­ем.  
  
Стай­лз ох­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности и при­от­крыл рот, чем тут же вос­поль­зо­вал­ся Хейл, уг­лу­бив по­целуй и за­пус­тив язык ему в рот.  
  
И по­чувс­тво­вал…  _без­гра­нич­ное, все­пог­ло­ща­ющее счастье_. Он не по­нимал, кто из них дво­их его ощу­ща­ет, оно бы­ло буд­то од­но на дво­их, буд­то бы бы­ло еди­ным. Оно оку­тыва­ло их, слов­но пу­ховое оде­яло, с го­ловы до ног, зас­тавляя при­жимать­ся друг к дру­гу ещё бли­же, ста­новясь од­ним це­лым, оку­на­ясь в свою па­ру, от­да­ва­ясь ей пол­ностью и до кон­ца.  
  
Бо­же, он чи­тал о та­ком толь­ко в книж­ках, слы­шал от ма­мы, но ду­мал, что это всё сказ­ки.  
  
Де­рек це­ловал Стай­лза всё не­ис­то­вей, сме­тая до кон­ца все гра­ницы, за­пус­кая ру­ку ему в во­лосы, вто­рой при­тяги­вая к се­бе ещё бли­же за та­лию. Ему ни­ког­да в жиз­ни не бы­ло так не­веро­ят­но хо­рошо. Ес­ли рай су­щес­тво­вал, то он был имен­но тут, ря­дом с этим слиш­ком не­уве­рен­ным в се­бе ги­перак­тивным под­рос­тком. Спо­соб­ным од­ним сво­им по­целу­ем вы­бить поч­ву из-под ног.  
  
Стай­лз от­ве­чал пыл­ко, то­роп­ли­во и не­тер­пе­ливо. Буд­то пы­та­ясь на­вер­стать всё про­пущен­ное вре­мя или на­питать­ся им за раз и на дол­гие го­ды, буд­то бо­ясь, что это всё сон, или…  
  
К чувс­тву неж­ности, счастья и без­мерной люб­ви вдруг до­бави­лась нот­ка воз­бужде­ния, и Де­рек по­чувс­тво­вал лёг­кий тол­чок бёд­ра­ми. Пос­ле че­го Стай­лз тут же обор­вал по­целуй и по­пытал­ся отс­тра­нить­ся, но Де­рек удер­жал его, не да­вая отод­ви­нуть­ся да­же на чуть-чуть, от­че­го они так и ос­та­лись сто­ять, прак­ти­чес­ки ка­са­ясь но­сами.  
  
Стай­лз сму­щён­но, не­уве­рен­но улыб­нулся и про­бор­мо­тал:  
  
— О бо­же мой…  
  
— Мож­но я кое-что про­верю? — мяг­ко спро­сил Де­рек и, дож­давшись удив­лённо­го кив­ка, ос­то­рож­но раз­вернул Стай­лза спи­ной к се­бе.  
  
Он бе­реж­но кос­нулся кон­чи­ками паль­цев спи­ны Стай­лза, неж­но ве­дя ими к краю ру­баш­ки и, под­це­пив её вмес­те с фут­болкой, по­тянул вверх. И, прик­рыв гла­за, под­нял ме­ша­ющую одеж­ду чуть вы­ше ло­паток.  
  
Де­рек мед­лил, как пе­ред прыж­ком в хо­лод­ную во­ду, но не бо­ял­ся. Он точ­но знал, что уви­дит, от­крыв гла­за. Под зак­ры­тыми ве­ками уже вы­рисо­вывал­ся зна­комый до бо­ли за­мыс­ло­ватый ри­сунок из ро­динок. Он пом­нил точ­ное рас­по­ложе­ние каж­дой. Со всё ещё зак­ры­тыми гла­зами он чуть сдви­нул ру­ку и поч­ти не­весо­мо кос­нулся поз­во­ноч­ни­ка, ве­дя по не­му паль­цем вниз, од­новре­мен­но со Стай­лзом су­дорож­но вдох­нув, ког­да кос­нулся трёх на­ходя­щих­ся ря­дом ро­динок пря­мо в цен­тре.  
  
Де­рек от­крыл гла­за и с тре­петом очер­тил ри­сунок «Ори­она». И аб­со­лют­но всё вдруг отош­ло на вто­рой план, всё в ми­ре по­каза­лось та­ким нез­на­читель­ным, по­тому что имен­но это­го мо­мен­та он ждал по­лови­ну всей сво­ей жиз­ни, вто­рую — уве­рен­ный, что это­го ни­ког­да не про­изой­дёт. И вот те­перь он сто­ял тут, буд­то сот­канный из нер­вных окон­ча­ний, слиш­ком бур­но ре­аги­ру­ющий на бар­хатную неж­ную ко­жу под паль­ца­ми, сплошь пок­ры­тую му­раш­ка­ми. В го­лове сто­ял гул, а сер­дце го­тово бы­ло вып­рыгнуть из гру­ди. И толь­ко те­перь он по­нял свои стран­ные чувс­тва пос­ле снов. Ведь эта неж­ность, прос­тые ка­сания, стук чу­жого за­полош­но бь­юще­гося сер­дца и звук сбив­ше­гося ды­хания — всё это бы­ло во сто крат бо­лее го­рячим, чувс­твен­ным и воз­бужда­ющим, чем лю­бой секс.  
  
Ра­ци­ональ­ная часть соз­на­ния ухо­дила на вто­рой план, ус­ту­пая мес­то ин­стинктам. Де­рек про­вёл ру­ками вдоль спи­ны и по бо­кам Стай­лза, пе­рехо­дя на жи­вот, и, сно­ва прик­рыв гла­за, нак­ло­нил­ся. Ед­ва кос­нулся но­сом края во­лос и с шу­мом вдох­нул. У вол­ка вста­ла ды­бом шерсть, а у Де­река зак­ру­жилась го­лова от собс­твен­но­го за­паха Стай­лза, не заг­лу­шён­но­го ни­чем пос­то­рон­ним.  
  
Он по­вёл ру­ками вы­ше, по жи­воту, к сол­нечно­му спле­тению, и ещё вы­ше. Пе­реме­ща­ясь но­сом вбок, к ро­дин­кам под ухом, и вниз, по выс­ту­па­ющей жил­ке на ли­нии шеи, и вдруг, не удер­жавшись, про­вёл по ней язы­ком, выр­вав тем са­мым у Стай­лза су­дорож­ный вы­дох и ко­рот­кое быс­трое: «О бо­же мой».  
  
Стай­лз вдруг по­шат­нулся в его ру­ках, и Де­рек пе­рех­ва­тил его по­перёк гру­ди, удер­жи­вая в сто­ячем по­ложе­нии. Стай­лза тряс­ло, он опи­рал­ся ру­ками в сте­ну пе­ред со­бой и пы­тал­ся хоть нем­но­го вы­ров­нять ды­хание.  
  
Де­рек по­нимал, что и его но­ги дер­жат толь­ко на чис­том эн­ту­зи­аз­ме. Он ух­ва­тил Стай­лза пок­репче и по­вер­нулся, по­меняв их по­ложе­ние, те­перь сам спи­ной опи­ра­ясь на сте­ну. И мед­ленно сполз по ней, по­тянув за со­бой и Сти­лин­ски, са­дясь на пол и ус­тра­ивая Стай­лза меж­ду сво­их ног, всё так же спи­ной к се­бе.  
  
Вдруг по­ве­яло не­уве­рен­ностью и отс­тра­нён­ностью, и Стай­лз по­нуро опус­тил вниз го­лову.  
  
— Слу­шай, мне не нуж­на твоя жа­лость или что у те­бя там, не знаю. И прос­то… прос­то секс то­же не ну­жен, я… Ты же по­нима­ешь, что со мной бу­дет пос­ле это­го? По­лучить сво­его со­ул­мей­та на од­ну ночь, что­бы му­чить­ся по­том всю ос­тавшу­юся жизнь, — слиш­ком ров­ным без­жизнен­ным го­лосом про­гово­рил Стай­лз, так и не под­ни­мая го­ловы. — Ты-то точ­но по­нима­ешь…  
  
— Я оши­бал­ся, — пе­ребил его Де­рек, ос­то­рож­но ка­са­ясь ру­кой его под­бо­род­ка и по­вора­чивая к се­бе ли­цом. — Был уве­рен, что это Пей­дж. Мой со­ул­мейт. Но это не так.  
  
— Что ты не­сёшь? — нах­му­рил­ся Стай­лз, смот­ря пря­мо на Де­река. — Как мож­но оши­бить­ся? Что за бред? Я ви­дел твоё ли­цо каж­дую ночь с две­над­ца­ти лет. Каж­дую! Ночь! — вы­палил он. — Я уз­нал бы те­бя из мил­ли­она да­же с зак­ры­тыми гла­зами, на ощупь! Я каж­дую ночь смот­рел в твои гла­за, меч­тая на­конец уви­деть их вжи­вую, что­бы убе­дить­ся, что они дей­стви­тель­но та­кого не­обыч­но­го цве­та, с этой тём­ной ка­ём­кой вок­руг ра­дуж­ки! — за­кон­чил он, не от­ры­вая взгля­да Де­река.  
  
Вмес­те со сло­вами Де­реку в грудь уда­рило чис­тей­шее вос­хи­щение и лю­бовь, всё ещё пе­реме­шан­ные с болью, и он, не в си­лах боль­ше сдер­жи­вать­ся, по­дал­ся впе­рёд и неж­но по­цело­вал Стай­лза.  
  
Не уг­лубляя по­целуй, что­бы не спуг­нуть и на­конец рас­ста­вить всё по сво­им мес­там, он отс­тра­нил­ся и, кос­нувшись лбом лба Стай­лза, ти­хо, пря­мо в гу­бы, про­гово­рил:  
  
— А я мо­гу в точ­ности опи­сать твой ри­сунок из ро­динок на спи­не. Рас­ска­зать, на что он по­хож. Ска­зать точ­ное их ко­личес­тво и рас­по­ложе­ние.  
  
Стай­лз шо­киро­вано смот­рел на не­го, нах­му­рив­шись, с аб­со­лют­ным не­пони­мани­ем в гла­зах. А по те­лу Де­река рас­те­калось чувс­тво по­коя и уми­рот­во­рения. Это бы­ли его собс­твен­ные чувс­тва, и он знал, что Стай­лз то­же дол­жен был по­чувс­тво­вать их от не­го, по­это­му прос­то мол­чал и ждал.  
  
— Ты хо­чешь ска­зать…  
  
— Ты — мой со­ул­мейт, Стай­лз. Всег­да им был. Прос­то я это­го не знал, по­ка…  
  
— По­ка не уви­дел мою спи­ну, — грус­тно за­кон­чил за не­го Стай­лз, вновь пы­та­ясь от­вернуть­ся. Но Де­рек не дал ему это­го сде­лать, очень твёр­до и серь­ёз­но про­из­но­ся:  
  
— По­ка не уви­дел  _те­бя_. По­ка не стал сно­ва  _чувс­тво­вать_ , бла­года­ря те­бе. По­ка вмес­то при­выч­ной спи­ны в мо­их снах не ста­ло по­яв­лять­ся ли­цо од­но­го ги­перак­тивно­го под­рос­тка. — Де­рек прер­вался, и про­дол­жил уже бо­лее мяг­ко: — Я при­нял те­бя уже дав­но — и сер­дцем, и всем сво­им су­щес­твом, чёрт, да­же мой волк при­нял те­бя сра­зу же. Прос­ти, что в сво­ей го­лове я смог сде­лать это толь­ко сей­час, — за­кон­чил он поч­ти шё­потом.  
  
— Чёр­тов вол­ча­ра, — вы­дох­нул Стай­лз и, раз­вернув­шись всем кор­пу­сом, об­хва­тил его го­лову ру­ками, це­луя.  
  
 _«На­конец-то»_ , — про­нес­лось в го­лове Де­река, и он не был уве­рен, ко­му из них дво­их при­над­ле­жит эта фра­за. Но он был пол­ностью с ней сог­ла­сен.  _«На­конец-то»_.  
  
Он пе­рех­ва­тил ини­ци­ати­ву, зак­лю­чая Стай­лза в объ­ятия и при­жимая к се­бе аж до хрус­та. За­пус­тил од­ну ру­ку ему в во­лосы, слег­ка сжи­мая, и по­тянул на­зад. Как толь­ко Стай­лз чуть от­ки­нул го­лову, Де­рек впил­ся в его гор­ло, слег­ка при­кусы­вая зу­бами. На что тут же ус­лы­шал про­тяж­ный стон и ощу­тил вол­ну жа­ра и сму­щения, ис­хо­дящие от Стай­лза.  
  
Он опус­тил вто­рую ру­ку на жи­вот и про­вёл ни­же, за­бира­ясь под фут­болку и об­во­дя паль­ца­ми впа­дин­ку пуп­ка. Стай­лз су­дорож­но вы­дох­нул, сжи­мая в ку­лак джин­сы на бёд­рах Де­река. Тот сра­зу же раз­жал хват­ку на его во­лосах, за­пус­кая и вто­рую ла­донь ему под фут­болку. Гу­бами про­вёл ли­нию из ми­молёт­ных по­целу­ев по шее и вверх, к уху. Прих­ва­тил моч­ку, слег­ка по­сасы­вая, и сно­ва вы­зывая стон с чувс­твен­ных губ.  
  
Воз­бужде­ние обо­их сли­валось во­еди­но, и это ощу­щение бы­ло нас­толь­ко не­веро­ят­ным, что Де­рек бо­ял­ся кон­чить пря­мо сей­час от од­но­го толь­ко ль­юще­гося по ве­нам чувс­тва.  
  
Стай­лз от­ки­нул го­лову Де­реку на пле­чо, силь­нее впил­ся в не­го паль­ца­ми и хрип­ло за­шеп­тал:  
  
— Вот же чёрт, гос­по­ди, ты же по­нима­ешь, что я… по­нима­ешь, что у ме­ня… — он прер­вался, ког­да Де­рек опус­тил од­ну ру­ку к по­ясу его джин­сов. Неж­но пог­ла­див ко­жу воз­ле рем­ня, он сно­ва про­вёл язы­ком по жил­ке на шее и нед­вусмыс­ленно тол­кнул­ся бёд­ра­ми впе­рёд.  
  
— Блядь, — вы­ругал­ся Стай­лз и нер­вным дви­жени­ем сжал се­бя че­рез ши­рин­ку.  
  
Де­рек ос­то­рож­но уб­рал его ру­ку в сто­рону, рас­стег­нул пу­гови­цу и мол­нию, и за­пус­тил ру­ку внутрь.  
  
— Гос­по­ди, — пис­кнул Стай­лз и за­жал рот ла­донью, прик­ры­вая гла­за.  
  
Сто­як Де­река упи­рал­ся пря­мо в зад­ни­цу Стай­лза, и от это­го уже ста­нови­лось боль­но. Хо­телось раз­ло­жить его пря­мо тут, на по­лу. Но Де­рек по­нимал, что сей­час сов­сем не вре­мя и не мес­то. По­это­му сто­ило до­воль­ство­вать­ся ма­лым. В кон­це кон­цов зас­та­вить Стай­лза из­ви­вать­ся в его ру­ках от же­лания Де­рек мог и так.  
  
Пог­ла­живая не­тороп­ли­выми драз­ня­щими дви­жени­ями влаж­ную ткань белья, он вто­рой ру­кой от­нял ла­донь Стай­лза ото рта, по­вер­нул его го­лову к се­бе и при­ник к не­му жад­ным, го­лод­ным по­целу­ем. И на­конец с не­тер­пе­ни­ем за­сунул ру­ку в бок­се­ры Стай­лза, сжи­мая в сво­ей ла­дони его на­литый кровью член.  
  
От раз­нёсше­гося по ком­на­те сто­на кровь в жи­лах дос­тигла тем­пе­рату­ры ки­пения. Де­рек пе­рес­тал кон­тро­лиро­вать се­бя, на­чиная те­реть­ся сво­им па­хом о Стай­лза, це­луя то­го ещё глуб­же и не­насыт­ней, во­дя ру­кой по его чле­ну всё быс­трее и быс­трее.  
  
Стай­лз, ка­залось, сов­сем по­терял связь с ре­аль­ностью, бес­по­рядоч­но тол­ка­ясь в его ру­ку и не пе­рес­та­вая сто­нать пря­мо в его рот. А спус­тя бук­валь­но па­ру ми­нут он вдруг прер­вал по­целуй, вце­пил­ся с си­лой обе­ими ру­ками в ла­донь Де­река в его шта­нах и хрип­ло вы­дох­нул:  
  
— О бо­же мой, я… — И тут же зад­ро­жал всем те­лом и кон­чил, пач­кая свои шта­ны.  
  
В нос Де­река уда­рил пря­ный за­пах, и волк внут­ри удов­летво­рён­но за­рычал. Чувс­тво не­веро­ят­но­го бла­женс­тва и эй­фо­рии бук­валь­но ви­тало в воз­ду­хе. Хейл пок­репче пе­рех­ва­тил Стай­лза за жи­вот сво­бод­ной ру­кой, ут­кнул­ся но­сом ему в заг­ри­вок и, тол­кнув­шись в не­го бёд­ра­ми ещё нес­коль­ко раз, пос­ле­довал за ним.  
  
Счас­тли­во вы­дох­нув и по­тёр­шись но­сом о мяг­кие во­лосы, Де­рек ус­лы­шал зво­нок те­лефо­на. Стай­лз ис­пу­ган­но под­прыг­нул, отод­ви­нул­ся от не­го и тря­сущи­мися ру­ками дос­тал мо­биль­ник.  
  
— Да, — вы­дох­нул он в труб­ку, ста­ра­ясь пе­ревес­ти ды­хание, что­бы не зву­чать так заг­нанно. — Да, я… по­нял, да… да…  
  
От­ло­жив те­лефон на пол, Стай­лз сму­щён­но пос­мотрел на Де­река и, за­ломив нер­вно ру­ки, про­гово­рил:  
  
— Ми­нут че­рез пят­надцать они бу­дут у нас. Ди­тон смог ра­зоб­рать все ру­ны. И… ну, я… — Стай­лз не смот­рел в гла­за, яв­но нер­вни­чая и не зная, что ещё ска­зать.  
  
Де­рек на это лишь улыб­нулся, при­тянул пар­ня к се­бе и неж­но по­цело­вал. По­том чуть отс­тра­нил­ся и про­шеп­тал ему пря­мо на ухо:  
  
— Я с то­бой ещё не за­кон­чил. У ме­ня на те­бя боль­шие пла­ны, Стай­лз. — И, хищ­но ух­мыль­нув­шись, под­мигнул ему, вста­вая на но­ги. — Да­вай при­ведём се­бя в по­рядок, — уже обыч­ным го­лосом про­дол­жил он. — Хо­тя все и так всё уз­на­ют. В ком­на­те за ми­лю пах­нет сек­сом.  
  
Стай­лз пок­раснел и от­вернул­ся, зас­тё­гивая джин­сы и пы­та­ясь раз­гла­дить на се­бе фут­болку.  
  
А Де­рек прос­то сто­ял, не смея от­вести взгля­да от клет­ча­той ру­баш­ки, под ко­торой тя­нул­ся са­мый не­веро­ят­ный узор из ро­динок. И ду­мал о том, что всё-та­ки был прав.  
  
Ему по­вез­ло. Не зная в ли­цо сво­его со­ул­мей­та, влю­бить­ся в че­лове­ка и толь­ко по­том по­нять са­мое важ­ное.  
  
 _Что судь­ба твоя ча­ще все­го бли­же, чем ка­жет­ся. И что за че­редой чёр­ных дней обя­затель­но при­дёт рас­свет, да­же ес­ли ты уже пе­рес­тал в не­го ве­рить. Обя­затель­но. Нуж­но толь­ко дож­дать­ся._


End file.
